1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging module, an electronic device provided therewith, and an imaging-module manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A small and thin imaging module is mounted on a portable electronic device such as a portable phone having a photographing function. The imaging module has a structure in which a lens unit, in which a photographic lens is incorporated, is fixed to an imaging element module in which an imaging element such as a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) image sensor or a Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor is incorporated (refer to JP5062537B and JP2012-37684A). In recent years, as an imaging element which is used in the imaging module, instead of an imaging element having a low pixel number such as approximately one million pixels to two million pixels, an imaging element having a high pixel such as three million pixels to ten million pixels or more is widely used.
A technology which automatically performs positioning of the lens unit and an imaging element unit and fixing of both is disclosed in JP2010-21985A and JP2010-88088A. In this technology, after the lens unit and the imaging element unit are set to an initial position, an image of a measurement chart is captured by the imaging element while the lens unit moves in an optical axis direction, and an adjustment amount which is coincident with a target position is obtained from the obtained captured image. Positional adjustment of the lens unit and the imaging element unit is performed according to the obtained adjustment amount, and the lens unit and the imaging element unit are bonded and fixed in a state where both are coincident with the target position.